Ataxia's Melody
by Brida Wu
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Baekhyun ingin debut dan membuat Chanyeol bahagia karenanya. Empat tahun bersama, tiga tahun dalam kesia-siaan... Chanyeol merasa bosan, bersamaan dengan itu... Baekhyun tau segalanya telah selesai. "Jangan menungguku. Menunggu hanya akan menghambat waktu, itu akan terasa lebih lama dari semestinya." ChanBaek.


**ATAXIA's MELODY**

 **Cast:** Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol **Support Cast:** Do KyungSoo, Oh SeHun **Genre:** SINETRON **Length** : Oneshoot **Rating:** T

 **Warning:** TYPO, ALUR MAJU-MUNDUR, ABSURD

* * *

Sederhananya… ini adalah takdir.

Seperti apa Tuhan mengaturnya, Baekhyun bahkan tak memiliki setitik kemampuan untuk menghindari hal itu, juga… mereka yang terlibat di dalamnya. Dari semua itu, Chanyeol… Baekhyun benci mengakui jika laki-laki itu, tak ingin peduli lagi. Takkan pernah lagi…

Dan semuanya berakhir menyedihkan seperti itu.

…

 **Agustus, 2010**

"Byun Baek!" Jongdae meneriaki namanya keras. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah segera. Ia berbalik dan memengangi perutnya, sebuah ringisan ia pasang pada raut wajahnya.

"Perutku sakit, aku akan ke toilet kemudian beristirahat di ruang kesehatan." Katanya menahan sakit. Jongdae memutar bola matanya. Bosan dengan setiap jawaban sama yang terus teman sekelasnya itu suarakan.

"Ruang kesehatan atau ruang musik?"

Baekhyun berganti dengan cengiran kini. Tubuhnya yang sempat membungkuk dengan satu tangan memegangi perut kini menegak kembali.

"Katakan pada guru jika aku sakit ya, Kim Jongdae yang baik hati."

Lalu setelah itu mengambil langkah cepat keluar dari kelas.

"Hei! Aku tak mengatakan jika aku akan melakukannya! Byun Baekhyun~ aishhh..."

 **...**

Baekhyun tak pernah suka sekolah sebenarnya. Ia benci berada di ruang kelas dan mendengarkan gurunya berbicara di depannya. Mengerjakan tugas dan lain-lain, Baekhyun benci akan hal itu. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia bangun di pagi hari dan berangkat sekolah, ialah ruang musik. Baekhyun senang menghabiskan waktunya disana. Bermain piano dan latihan vokal seorang diri.

Baekhyun tak berencana untuk menjadi penyanyi sebenarnya. Ia hanya suka melakukannya kadang-kadang. Sebenarnya... Baekhyun ingin menjadi komposer. Walau ia tak yakin berbakat dalam hal itu.

Ruang musik selalu sepi sebelum jam makan siang menjelang. Anggota klub bahkan berada di kelas mereka saat ini, dan itu merupakan hal yang bagus sebenarnya. Baekhyun jelas dapat memperpuas hati disana seorang diri, memainkan piano sampai bosan atau berteriak-teriak gila sampai suaranya menjadi serak.

Tapi hari ini Baekhyun tak berniat melakukannya—berteriak gila. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di depan piano sedang jemarinya mulai menari di atas tuts, tenang tanpa ada suara terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Aku lebih suka versi yang seperti ini sebenarnya."

Baekhyun menarik jemarinya cepat dari tuts ketika suara itu datang dibalik punggungnya. Ia sontak menoleh dan menemukan sesesok anak laki-laki berseragam disana. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ia mengenakan seragamnya sedikit asal-asalan.

"Huh?"

Anak laki-laki itu mendekati Baekhyun dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Daripada mendengarmu berteriak, aku lebih suka mendengarmu bernyanyi diiringi permainan pianomu sendiri. Yah, seperti ini."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ketika laki-laki tinggi itu berujar. Apa katanya tadi... Si asing secara tak sadar mengatakan jika ia mengintipi Baekhyun selama ini.

Menyadari Baekhyun yang menatapnya aneh membuat laki-laki berganti ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kau...?"

"Apa?"

"Selama ini mengintipku ya?"

"Apa?!" Tubuhnya yang tinggi sedikit terlonjak pada tempatnya. Tangannya melayang di udara—menyangkal atas yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan mengenai dirinya. "Aku tidak seperti itu!" Sanggahnya cepat.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun bangkit dan melipat tangannya di dada. Ia maju selangkah sedang matanya semakin tajam menatap laki-laki itu.

"Suaramu yang terlalu keras yang membuatku mau tak mau mengecek apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

"Apa yang bisa aku percayai disana? Kau mengintipku tentu saja."

"Tentu saja kau harus! Lapangan basket _indoor_ ada disamping kirimu."

Satu kerutan tercetak pada kening Baekhyun. "Huh?"

"Aku ada disana sepanjang waktu, dan jam seperti ini merupakan saat rawan untuk hilang konsentrasi."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya. Lengannya ia simpan pada masing-masing tubuhnya dan mundur selangkah.

"O-oh maaf kalau seperti itu, aku akan berhati-hati mulai sekarang." Ia membungkuk kecil dan menggumankan kata maaf.

Laki-laki itu sedikit terkesiap tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, lagipula salah aku juga tak langsung menghampirimu." Ia mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. Langkah kakinya ia bawa mendekat pada piano dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. "Duduklah." Ia tepuk bagian kosong disampingnya dan Baekhyun sedikit ragu akan hal itu

Melihat Baekhyun tak juga duduk, anak laki-laki itu membawa pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Sorotan mata itu seolah menghiptonis Baekhyun. Ia tak sadar membawa dirinya duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu kemudian.

"Omong-omong siapa namamu?" Si tinggi di antara mereka bertanya. Satu tangannya menekan acak tuts piano, menciptakan sebuah melodi terputus di ruangan itu.

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun menjawab. "Kau?"

"Chanyeol."

 _Chanyeol._

Baekhyun tak sadar mendendangkan nama itu dalam hatinya.

"Kelas berapa?" Si tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu lagi bertanya.

"Kelas 2-3. Chanyeol?"

"Kelas 3-2."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak. "Ya Tuahn!" Baekhyun menepuk keningnya. Ia reflek bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk dalam. "Maaf sudah tak berlaku tak sopan, _sunbae~_ " nada menyesal tersirat dalam suaranya.

Chanyeol menatap dirinya terkejut, tapi tak sampai lima detik ia tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan, kau lucu sekali Baekhyun." Tawanya terdengar renyah. Takut-takut Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan laki-laki itu sedang menatap konyol dirinya.

"Kemarilah..." ajaknya lagi menepuk bagian kosong bangku yang ia duduki.

"Tapi _sunbae_..." Baekhyun jelas merasa tak enak hati.

Chanyeol berdecak gemas melihat dirinya. Ia tarik lengan Baekhyun cepat dan menempatkan juniornya itu di samping dirinya. Baekhyun gugup tapi Chanyeol tal peduli akan hal itu.

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Huh?"

"Aku suka mendengarmu bernyanyi. Suaramu merdu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa wajahnya berubah panas tiba-tiba. Matanya masuk ke dalam bola mata Chanyeol dan jantungnya berdentum keras sekali.

Pujian seperti ini bukanlah kali pertama ia perdengarkan tapi rasanya berbeda ketika itu Chanyeol yang lakukan. Bahkan mereka baru saja berkenalan. Itu bukanlah apa-apa seharusnya.

"Haruskah aku mengiringimu dengan piano?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Baekhyun tersentak dan segera ia putuskan kontak mata mereka. Ia beralih menatap tuts piano di depannya.

"Aku tak begitu baik dalam hal itu." Akunya. Posisinya berubah tak nyaman. Kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun ingin kembali ke kelas saja saat ini.

Chanyeol lagi mengulas senyum mendengarnya. Laki-laki ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada tuts piano, satu tangannya menapak disana sedang jemarinya mulai menari disana. Bersamaan dengan suara beratnya... membaurnya satu dalam melodi.

 **I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

 _(Tak akan kubiarkan hal-hal kecil ini keluar dari mulutku)_

Baekhyun tau lagu itu. Ia suka menyanyikannya kadang-kadang.

 **But if i do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to**

 _(Tapi jika itu terjadi, dirimu, dirimu, hal-hal kecil itu adalah dirimu)_

Bola mata Baekhyun tak sadar beralih dari tuts piano. Jatuh pada sisi wajah laki-laki itu, menelitinya jauh bersamaan dengan degupan jantungnya.

 **I'm fall in love with you, and all these little things**

 _(Aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan semua hal-hal kecil ini)_

Chanyeol tak menekan tuts lagi setelah itu. Nyanyiannya telah terhenti. Wajahnya ia palingkan pada Baekhyun kini. Lagi, kedua pasang iris itu bertemu.

"Bernyanyilah bersamaku." Chanyeol bersuara rendah. Ia tak menanti jawaban Baekhyun dan lagi menekan tuts pianonya.

 **You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you**

 _(Kau takkan pernah mencintai dirimu sendiri separuh saja dari rasa cintaku padamu)_

Chanyeol menyanyikannya sepenggal. Ia melirik Baekhyun dan kembali melanjutkan tarian jemarinya pada tuts.

 **You'll never treat yourself right darlin'**

 _(Kau tak pernah perlakukan dirimu dengan benar, sayang)_

Baekhyun memulai penggalan lirik pertamanya.

 **But, I want you to, if I let you know, I'm here for you**

 _(Tapi kuingin kau begitu, jika kuberitau dirimu, aku disini untukmu)_

Lalu penggalan kedua.

 **Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you**

 _(Mungkin kau akan cintai dirimu seperti cintaku padamu)_

Dan Chanyeol bergabung dengannya pada penggalan ketiga.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan laki-laki itu balas tersenyum padanya. Jemari Baekhyun melayang pada tuts kemudian. Bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan melodi itu kembali terdengar. Harmonis.

 **I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**

 _(Baru saja kubiarkan hal-hal kecil ini keluar dari mulutku)_

 **'Cause it's you, oh it's you, they add up to**

 _(Karena dirimu, dirimu, hal-hal kecil itu adalah dirimu)_

 **And i'm in love with you, and all these little things**

 _(Dan aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan semua hal-hal kecil ini)_

 **...**

 **Februari, 2014**

Keringat membasahi baju yang ia kenakan. Desahan nafas memberat sedang suara _speaker_ di sudut ruangan masih meraung. Kakinya seolah tak bertulang. Rasa lelah memenjarakan dirinya. Baekhyun rasa ia akan pingsan tapi tubuhnya tetap ia paksa untuk tetap bergerak mengikuti alunan musik.

Tubuhnya ambruk pada lantai bersamaan dengan berhentinya musik yang berdentang. Dada Baekhyun memburu dan matanya terkatup rapat. Baekhyun pikir ia takkan mampu menyelesaikan tarinya, seperti hari lalu. Dan ia pikir, dirinya berhasil kini.

Senyum pada bibirnya terkembang kemudian.

Itu tak sulit. Dia sudah melewatinya tiga tahun ini, empat atau delapan tahun ia rasa bisa untuk ia lewati.

 _Mungkin._

 **...**

 **Oktober, 2010**

"Baek aku berpikir, mengapa kau tidak mengikuti audisi saja?" Chanyeol bertanya di antara pekerjaannya memunguti bola basket dan mengumpulkannya di dalam keranjang.

Kelas malam akan segera di mulai. Tapi Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol masih berada di lapangan _indoor_ basket. Baekhyun berbaik hati membantu Chanyeol mengumpulkan bola-bola oren itu.

Baekhyun menatap takjub Chanyeol. Takut salah dengar apa yang baru saja laki-laki itu katakan padanya. Lalu Baekhyun mencibir setelah itu.

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk ikut audisi Chanyeol. Aku sudah 17 sekarang, berapa waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk debut? Tunggu, aku bahkan tak yakin lolos di tahap pertama." Ia melemparkan bola ditangannya ogah-ogahan.

"Kau akan lolos tentu saja dan debut untuk waktu yang cepat."

Baekhyun kembali mencibir, "Jangan mengejekku. Aku mungkin akan debut di umur 30 tahun, dan itu takkan terjadi karena aku akan segera di keluarkan."

Chanyeol meletakkan bola terakhir di dalam keranjang lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Lengan Baekhyun ia cekal, membuat bola yang Baekhyun genggam jatuh dan laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu terkejut pada tempatnya.

"Mengapa kau selalu meremehkan dirimu sendiri?" Chanyeol menatap dirinya tajam. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa tak suka dan Baekhyun menahan nafas di tempatnya. "Kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal bodoh mengenai dirimu, apa kau akan selalu seperti itu?"

"Ch-Chanyeol-"

"Aku tak menyukai hal itu." Chanyeol menekan kalimatnya. "Kau mengangumkan, tidakkah kau tau?"

Baekhyun terdiam bagai patung. Sorot mata Chanyeol melumpuhkan semua gerak tubuhnya.

 **...**

 **Februari, 2014**

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika sapaan itu terdengar. Ia mendongak pada pintu dan menemukan sosok Kyungsoo disana.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya. Nafasnya telah stabil dan kini kantuk mulai menyerang. Jam menunjukkan pukul tengah malam dan sudah saatnya untuk pulang.

"Direktur memanggilmu." Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia masih mempertahankan posisinya pada pintu dan tak berniat untuk masuk ke dalam ruang latihan itu.

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut. _Lagi?_ pikirnya. Ini telah terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam tahun ini tetapi tetap saja perasaanya selalu tak nyaman ketika diharuskan berhadapan dengan pria tua yang menjadi direkturnya itu.

"Pelatih mengatakannya padaku."

"Terima masih Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan terburu. Ia lekas bangkit dan berlari cepat meninggalkan ruangan.

 _Tak menyadari akan tatapan lain Kyungsoo akan dirinya._

 **...**

00.53

Baekhyun keluar dari gedung agensi ketika malam semakin jauh beranjak. Langkahnya gontai menjauhi halaman luas itu menuju halte di depannya. Bus terakhir mungkin sudah lewat tetapi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu disana.

Jalanan telah lenggang. Desauan angin malam meniup helaian rambutnya dengan kencang. Baekhyun seharusnya kembali ke dalam gedung agensi, menginap disana atau memilih melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan taksi. Bagaimanapun ia masih harus kembali di keesokan harinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas beratnya sekali. Ia meraih ponselnya pada saku celananya dan memeriksa benda pipih itu. Ia tak menemukan panggilan atau pesan disana.

Lagi Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Ia sedikit menimang setelah itu. Aplikasi pesan ia buka dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

 _~'Sudah tidur?'~_

Terkirim.

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya sesekali dan tak mendapatkan balasan apapun selama lima menit terbuang.

Keheningan itu membuat ia tak sadar ketika ponselnya ia genggam dengan kuat pada tangan kanannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah pelan ketika rasa seperti kesetrum itu terasa lagi pada telapak tangannya. Matanya ia bawa terpejam dan ponselnya semakin ia genggam erat bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya yang ikut menegang.

Itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik dan kemudian berhenti. Dan semuanya terasa normal kembali.

Ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah balasan untuk pesan terdahulu miliknya.

 _~'Seharusnya seperti itu. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah pulang?'~_

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengetikkan balasan. _'~Ya. Aku sudah berada di rumah sekarang.'~_ –bohongnya.

Terkirim.

Baekhyun menatap aplikasi pesannya kembali. Membaca ulang pesan yang tertulis disana, sedikit menimang dan memutuskan untuk menuliskan pesan lain.

 _~'Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol, ayo bertemu. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.'~_

Ibu jari Baekhyun telah bersiap pada _buttom_ kirim disisi bawah layar, ketika ia dapatkan balasan lain.

 _~'Aku harus menyelesaikan proposalku dalam minggu ini Baek. Kupikir aku akan sedikit lebih sibuk. Bagaimanapun aku harus cepat-cepat lulus bukan?'~_

Ah, benar. Baekhyun nyaris lupa akan hal itu. Bagaimana bisa ia bisa begitu naif padahal Chanyeol sedang sibuk-sibuknya kuliah. Baekhyun bukan lagi remaja yang ingin selalu menempeli kekasihnya setiap saat. Dia akan 21 sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun segera menghapus pesan miliknya yang belum sempat ia kirimkan kepada Chanyeol. Lalu mengetikkan pesan lain sebagai balasan.

 _~'Tentu saja kau harus segera lulus. Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik, hm? Aku harap aku ada disana untuk membantumu, Semangat Chanyeol!~'_ tulisnya cepat. Tak sampai dua detik setelah mengirimkan pesan itu, Baekhyun kembali menggetik, ~ _'Aku mencintaimu. Selamat malam Chanyeol...'~_

Terkirim.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia menghela nafasnya setelah itu, menunggu selama beberapa saat dan tak mendapatkan balasan lagi dari kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol lelah dengan kuliahnya, dia pasti sudah tidur sekarang. Baekhyun membatin.

Baekhyun bangkit setelah itu. Menelusuri trotoar dengan desauan angin malam yang menemani langkahnya. Langit terlihat kelabu. Bintang tak terlihat. Baekhyun pikir sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Kemudian semuanya terasa buram pada pandangannya. Anak sungai menumpuk tiba-tiba pada matanya. Disana terasa panas, Baekhyun tak berkedip dan tau-tau pipinya telah basah.

Cepat-cepat ia usap bening itu dengan ujung mantelnya. Lalu ia gigit bibirnya kuat guna menahan isakan yang hendak keluar dari sana.

 _Chanyeol... kupikir aku takkan pernah bisa debut._

 **...**

 **Maret, 2011**

Baekhyun tak pernah memiliki rencana untuk berdiri di antara ratusan-atau ribuan orang yang ingin tunjuk bakat, seperti sekarang ini. Sekalipun tak pernah.

Sedari tadi matanya awas menatap satu per satu dari mereka yang lewat di dekatnya, semuanya terlihat begitu bersemangat. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, Baekhyun bahkan ingin pulang saja sekarang.

Tapi tak dapat ia lakukan.

Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu semangat menyemangati dirinya.

Katanya, "Suara semerdu itu, mengapa harus disia-siakan. Seharusnya kau membiarkan dunia mendengar suaramu, Baek."

Itu mungkin terdengar sedikit berlebihan, lucunya tak tau mengapa membuat percikan api dalam diri Baekhyun memanas. Darahnya berdesir sedang setitik keinginan tumbuh perlahan dalam dirinya.

"Aku takut Chanyeol, aku gugup sekali sampai jantungku hendak meledak rasanya." Baekhyun meremas jemarinya gusar. Keringat dingin telah membanjiri setiap aspek tubuhnya.

"Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba, apalagi yang lebih baik daripada itu."

 _Chanyeol benar..._

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lama. Laki-laki itu mengulas senyum menenangkan. Baekhyun masih dilanda kegugupan luar biasa, tapi itu membuat perasaannya sedikit membaik.

Senyumannya balas menyambut Chanyeol kini. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu mengepalkan tangan pada udara dan berseru, " _Fighting!_ "

 _Setidaknya… Baekhyun memiliki alasan mengapa ia melakukan itu._

 _Seharusnya… itu masih sama adanya, bukan?_

 _Benarkah?_

…

 **Februari, 2014**

" _Project_ pengenalan _rookies_ awal tahun depan, aku ingin memasukkan namamu sebenarnya." Suara direkturnya terdengar tenang seperti biasa.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahang. Rasa kebahagian meluap dalam dirinya. Ia nyaris berteriak tapi urung ia lakukan, diantara rasa senang itu ada sebuah rasa janggal yang terasa.

"Kau memiliki vokal yang kuat dan terus berkembang, itu hal yang baik tentu saja."

Itu merupakan sebuah pujian, seharusnya Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih atas sanjungan dari petinggi agensi tempat ia bernaung. Tapi Baekhyun tak melakukan hal itu, rasa janggal masih memenuhi dirinya. Rasa tak nyaman menghinggapi kemudian.

"Pelatih Jang telah memberikan statistik perkembangmu tadi, dan aku telah membandingkannya dengan hasil minggu lalu."

Baekhyun disodori sebuah tablet yang memperlihatkan rangkap perkembangan menarinya. Tidak ada yang membanggakan. Ia bahkan selalu berada di urutan terakhir dan namanya bahkan telah diberikan tanda merah.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, resah. Apa yang ia lihat membuat dirinya berkecamuk.

"Kau takkan bisa debut dengan kemampuan menari seperti ini, Baekhyun."

"Ma-maaf Direktur. Saya akan berusaha keras untuk lebih baik ke depannya." Lagi Baekhyun hanya mampu mengujarkan kalimat itu sebagai responnya.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari pria yang menjadi direkturnya itu. Tablet yang ia sodori pada Baekhyun, ia raih kembali dan mengutak-atik benda pintar itu sesaat, kemudian kembali ia berikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Pelatih Jang bilang kau selalu sulit mengontrol gerakanmu. Gerakanmu terlihat begitu kaku dan kau terlihat seperti akan hilang keseimbangan kadang-kadang." Direkturnya berujar sembari diputarnya sebuah video di tablet. Itu memperlihatkan Baekhyun dan apa yang pria itu ujarkan tadi terlihat jelas adanya disana.

"Masa _training_ memang melelahkan bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia bertemu pandang dengan direktur yang menatap dirinya lelah. Seolah bosan harus tiap kali harus bertatap muka dengan dirinya.

"Saya sudah menjadi _trainee_ selama tiga tahun, mencobanya selama beberapa tahun lagi... saya akan berusaha keras, Pak." Tukasnya. Ada harapan besar dalam kalimatnya.

"Tentu kau harus melakukannya jika benar ingin debut. Tapi Baekhyun..." Direktur itu mengubah posisinya sesaat. Masing-masing jemarinya ia tautkan pada jemari miliknya yang lain. Ia tatapi Baekhyun dengan lekat setelah itu. "Kau tidak seperti ini pada tahun pertama dan keduamu, gerakanmu baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Pergilah ke rumah sakit dan periksakan kesehatanmu."

Baekhyun tergugu pada tempatnya. Apa maksudnya itu? Baekhyun merasa dirinya baik-baik saja, mengapa ia harus ke rumah sakit? Ia tidak terluka dan semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Gerakannya hanya sedikit melambat dari biasanya, itu tak bisa menjadi acuan jika kesehatannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun hendak melontarkan kalimat protesnya tapi urung.

"Selama menunggu hasil pemeriksaanmu keluar, beristirahatlah di rumah beberapa hari."

"Pak-"

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang Baekhyun." Direkturnya memotong cepat.

Baekhyun menahan nafas pada tempatnya. Ia benar-benar ingin mengajukan protes tapi lagi ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali bangkit dari duduknya dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh petinggi agensi.

Rumah sakit...

Perlukah ia?

 **...**

Baekhyun menatap gedung rumah sakit di depannya dengan ragu. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin mendatangi tempat ini dikarenakan… ya, Baekhyun merasa dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan tak pernah ditemukan pingsan atau semacamnya, haha lucu sekali jika direkturnya pikir ia tengah sekarat.

Lalu dengan rasa kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, ia langkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sana.

 **...**

 **September, 2012**

"Chanyeol!~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi pada sesosok jangkung yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Laki-laki itu celingukan kesana-kemari, dan tersenyum lega mendapati Baekhyun di depannya. Ia balas melambaikan tangan sebelum berlari menghampiri laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu.

Ini memasuki bulan ketiga ia menjadi _trainee_ dan ini menjadi kali pertama Chanyeol datang menemui Baekhyun ketika laki-laki itu masih harus berada disana untuk berlatih.

Ini jam makan siang dan Baekhyun bilang restoran di depan gedung agensinya menyediakan menu sup yang enak. Chanyeol tergiur dan mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makan siang mereka disana.

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?" Chanyeol selalu memberikan pertanyaan itu setiap kali mereka bertemu atau ketika bertukar pesan. Itu merupakan hal yang wajib untuk ia tanyakan.

"Lancar seperti biasa." Dan Baekhyun akan memberikan jawaban yang sama pula, lengkap dengan nada semangat ketika ia mengujarkan hal itu. "Aku memiliki lebih banyak jadwal untuk kelas vocal, jadi tidak terasa begitu melelahkan."

"Itu bagus. Saat ada waktu nanti, nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Masih dengan kebiasaan yang sama."

"Suaramu adalah canduku, Baek." Ada penekanan tersirat disana. Baekhyun mendengar itu dengan senang.

 _Apapun asal itu dapat membuat Chanyeol bahagia… Baekhyun akan melakukannya. Bahkan untuk sesuatu seperti audisi atau debut yang tak ia sukai, asal Chanyeol yang pinta… Baekhyun akan menurutinya._

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut restoran kemudian, tak sengaja ia dapati sosok Kyungsoo ada di antara pelanggan yang tengah mengantri mengambil pesanan.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun memanggilnya. Yang dipanggil sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara. Baekhyun membuat gerakan agar Kyungsoo mendekat dan laki-laki bermata besar itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Baekhyun kemudian.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol di depannya bertanya. Pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

"Kami berada di kelas vocal yang sama." Baekhyun berbisik. Ia bangkit dari duduknya menyambut Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya kini.

"Kyungsoo kau sendiri disini?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya." Jawabnya. Matanya melirik Chanyeol yang menatap dirinya sekilas.

"Makanlah disini bersama kami." Ajak Baekhyun. Nampan yang Kyungsoo pegang, Baekhyun raih dan ia letakkan di atas meja. Kemudian ia tarik Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah dirinya.

"Aku akan makan sendiri saja Baek." Tolak Kyungsoo halus. Ia merasa seolah baru saja menganggu kencan Baekhyun atau sesuatu.

"Ah, jangan seperti itu. Chanyeol juga tidak akan keberatan, bukankah seperti itu, Yeol?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya itu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Itu bukan masalah, semakin ramai akan semakin menyenangkan tentu saja." Sahutnya sumringah.

"Ah, omong-omong kalian belum berkenalan." Baekhyun menatap keduanya bergantian. "Chanyeol perkenalkan, ini Kyungsoo. Dia berada di kelas vocal yang sama denganku dan Kyungsoo… ini Chanyeol, dia kekasihku."

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama menyodori tangannya yang di sambut Kyungsoo dengan ragu.

"Aku Chanyeol, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

"Kyungsoo. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

 _Itu adalah awalnya…_

…

 **April, 2013**

Baekhyun tak pernah menyadari jika dirinya bisa begitu ceroboh akhir-akhir ini. Ia baru saja mengikat tali sepatunya dan ketika bangkit dan mulai mengambil langkah pertama ia tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Atau mengenai botol minuman yang tiba-tiba saja terlepas dari genggamannya, mengakibatkan banjir kecil di ruang latihan. Dan yang terakhir ketika ia mulai salah menulis note lagu, Baekhyun pikir ia lupa tapi Kyungsoo bilang ia salah menarik garis pertamanya.

Dan yang paling fatal ketika kakinya tiba-tiba terasa keram dan Baekhyun jatuh ketika latihan menarinya telah berlangsung setengah jalan. Mengacaukan formasi dan mencipkan gerutuan dari _trainee_ lain.

Pelatih Jang berbaik hati menyuruh ia untuk beristirahat selama beberapa menit dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya itu untuk merenung. Baekhyun sadar betul akan dimana posisinya, apa yang sedang ia lakukan… Baekhyun 100% fokus terhadap dirinya.

Rasanya sedikit aneh ketika ia tiba-tiba saja linglung, lupa gerakan dan berakhir dengan rasa keram ia rasakan pada sendinya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari jika ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Pada keseimbangan tubuhnya.

…

Baekhyun mencengkram pulpen di antara ruas jarinya dengan erat. Kertas yang berisikan note lagu di atas meja di depannya memiliki coretan akibat pekerjaan _tak sadar_ yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Tangannya terasa kebas, sengatan listrik seolah menjalari tubuhnya dan Baekhyun merasa kesakitan akan hal itu. Ini merupakan kali tiga hari ini terjadi.

"Baekhyun… kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. Ia sedikit tersentak dan reflek pulpen itu lepas dari genggamannya. Jemarinya terlihat bergetar dan cepat-cepat Baekhyun sumbunyikan di atas meja.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya terburu. Satu tangannya yang lain ia coba raih pulpen miliknya, anehnya ia tak mampu melakukan hal itu. Baekhyun berakhir membawa kedua tangannya di bawah meja.

Kyungsoo melirik tangannya yang Baekhyun coba sembunyikan di balik meja sana, bergantian menatapnya dengan raut tak nyaman Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Kyungsoo lagi bertanya. Baekhyun memberikan sebuah gelengan.

"Tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja terasa kebas." Baekhyun melirik jemarinya dengan takut. Getaran-getaran kecil itu terlihat jelas dan Baekhyun coba tutupi dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar."

Baekhyun kemudian bangkit. Mengabaikan tatapan cemas Kyungsoo terhadap dirinya.

…

Chanyeol lagi tak bisa dihubungi hari ini. Panggilannya selalu di alihkan pada kotak suara dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena hal itu. Ini bukan kali pertama terjadi.

Baekhyun tak ingin berburuk sangka atau mulai mengembangkan pemikiran sensitifnya terhadap Chanyeol, tetapi perubahan yang laki-laki itu tujukan terasa begitu berbeda sekarang ini. Itu hampir satu bulan terakhir.

Jadwal latihannya sudah berakhir dan Baekhyun berpikir untuk menemui Chanyeol di rumahnya. Ia menyimpan ponselnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi gedung agensinya.

…

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan decakan yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol. Ia mendapati motor laki-laki itu terparkir di halaman rumahnya yang artinya laki-laki itu berada di rumah.

Langkahnya ia bawa besar menuju pintu utama dan menekan bel dua kali. Yoora, kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang membukakan pintu.

"Apa Chanyeol ada, noona?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menyapa.

"Chanyeol di dalam, dia hampir seharian ini berada di kamar terus."

"Tidak ke kampus?"

Yoora menggidikkan bahunya, "Tidak tau."

"Aku akan menemui Chanyeol kalau begitu." Yoora menganggukkan kepalanya, ia persilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama atau kali kedua Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Chanyeol. Ia telah mengenal keluarga Chanyeol—orangtuanya juga saudara perempuannya, pun mengenai seluk beluk rumah itu.

Lantai dua, kamar pertama di sisi kanan tangga, merupakan kamar milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya sekali. Ia sedikit mempertimbangkan apakah dirinya harus merajuk, marah, atau mengomel karena Chanyeol tak menghubungi dirinya seharian ini. Baekhyun menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk berpikir dan ia rasa bersikap biasa-biasa saja merupakan pilihan terbaik.

Ia memutar kenop kemudian. Membuka daun pintu itu dan segera ia dapati sosok Chanyeol berada di atas tempat tidur. Kekasihnya itu sedang tertidur ternyata.

Tak sadar jika Baekhyun lagi menghela nafas.

Ia tutup pintunya perlahan dan meletakkan tas punggungnya pada kaki tempat tidur. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk pada kursi belajar Chanyeol dan terlarut seorang diri memperhatikan wajah lelap kekasih itu.

Satu jam terlewati begitu saja. Baekhyun menguap pada posisinya. Chanyeol tak bangun juga dan Baekhyun tak berniat membangunkan laki-laki itu pula.

Ponselnya bergetar kemudian. Ia temukan satu pesan dari bibinya.

 _~'Sehun akan kembali ke Vancouver hari ini bersama Kris. Kau tak ingin melihatnya terlebih dahulu, Baek?'~_

 _Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa ia lupa._ Rutuk Baekhyun seorang diri. Ia bangkit dengan cepat dari duduknya. Meraih tasnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu kanannya. Ia sudah sampai pada bibir pintu dan kemudian berbalik.

Ia merunduk tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Mencuri sebuah kecupan pada bibir Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari kamar itu.

 _Tak menyadari jika Chanyeol terjaga ketika Baekhyun mencuri kecupan pada bibirnya. Dan takkan pernah tau jika Chanyeol tak benar-benar terlelap disana. Chanyeol… hanya sedang tak ingin._

 _Atau sudah tak lagi ingin._

 _Bertemu pandang dengan dirinya lagi_

…

Baekhyun seolah hilang semangatnya. Ia tak lagi menjadi orang pertama yang berada di ruang tari dan menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan tempat itu. Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri di toilet, memeriksa ponselnya tapi yang ia dapati hanyalah layar kosong disana.

Baekhyun kesal. Dibalik itu ia ingin menangis.

Chanyeol tak pernah menghubungi dirinya lagi. Laki-laki itu tak pernah lagi menjadi yang pertama mengirimkan ia pesan. Baekhyun mencoba memberikan pengertian dan semua terasa _limit_ sekarang.

Setengah tahun telah berlalu, apa lagi yang Baekhyun tunggu.

…

 **Maret, 2014**

Baekhyun memaksakan kakinya tepat melangkah walau tungkainya itu terasa seolah tak bertulang. Ia telah berjalan kaki dari rumah sakit dan menuju rumah Chanyeol—Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa ia tak menggunakan bus atau taksi untuk membawanya lebih cepat ke kediaman kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun merasa _blank._ Ia tak sanggup berpikir jernih atau yang sejalan dengan logikanya kini. Sebuah map bersampul cokelat ia genggam erat, begitu erat sampai kertas itu menjadi lusuh karenanya.

Langit telah berubah gelap. Malam telah datang menggantikan kini. Udara sisa musim semi masih terasa dingin, anginnya meniup helaian rambut Baekhyun tapi laki-laki itu tak memiliki waktu sekedar merapikan kembali tataan rambutnya.

Nafasnya mulai bergulung di dada. Sedang getaran pada tangannya kembali menghampiri. Baekhyun sedikit linglung dan menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Ia menarik nafas lelahnya. Rumah Chanyeol terlihat di kejauhan dan itu membuat Baekhyun kembali memaksa tungkainya untuk melangkah kembali.

Pagar rumah Chanyeol terbuka dan motor laki-laki itu terlihat di perkarangannya.

Baekhyun menarik senyum lega melihat hal itu. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia tapaki pintu utama itu dan menekan belnya.

Baekhyun mengatur deru nafasnya selagi pintu itu terbuka. Menit berselang keterdiaman menyambut. Baekhyun menekan sekali lagi dan ketika hendak menekan yang ketiga kalinya, daun pintu itu pun terbuka.

Sosok Chanyeol terlihat di balik sana. Chanyeol menampakkan wajah terkejut ketika ia dapati Baekhyun-lah yang menjadi tamunya, berbalik dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum sumringah melihat laki-laki tinggi itu lagi. _Lagi, setelah sekian lama Chanyeol menghindari dirinya._

"Chanyeol—"

"Baek apa yang kau lakukan disini?" senyum Baekhyun menghilang ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Aku kesini untuk menemuimu, Yeol." Jawabnya. Apa salahnya? Chanyeol kekasihnya, Baekhyun menemuinya, tak ada yang salah dengan itu. "A-aku merindukanmu."

"Kau seharusnya menghubungiku terlebih dahulu jika ingin kesini." Tukas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu tak percaya. "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselmu tapi semuanya dialihkan pada kotak suara, jadi—"

"Aku bisa menerimanya nanti jika seperti itu."

Baekhyun mematung pada tempatnya. Raut wajah Chanyeol masih menyisakan ekspresi terkejut. Gerakan tubuhnya terlihat tak nyaman.

"Chanyeol ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya. Ia mencari bola mata Chanyeol tapi laki-laki itu seolah menghindari kontaknya dengan Baekhyun. "Apa aku tak boleh menemuimu?"

Chanyeol berubah gelagapan. "Tidak Baek, maksudku… aku bisa menemuimu jika kau ingin. Kau tak harus menemuiku di rumah."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Suaranya mengambang entah kemana. Ia ingin bersuara tapi Baekhyun seolah lupa bagaimana melakukannya.

"Ayo aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Baek. Sebentar, aku akan mengambil kunci motorku di dalam." Chanyeol segera beranjak dari daun pintu ketika Baekhyun dengan cepat mencekal lengannya. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan dapat Baekhyun rasakan betul tubuh tinggi itu mendadak kaku.

"Apa kau… menghindariku Yeol?" suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih. Matanya terasa panas tiba-tiba. Lalu pandangnya berubah buram. "Kau tidak seperti itu bukan?"

Chanyeol tak bereaksi.

Baekhyun menarik langkahnya mendekati Chanyeol. Lengan Chanyeol semakin ia cengkram erat dengan tangannya yang kembali bergetar.

"Maaf Baek…" Suara Chanyeol terdengar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kini. Raut wajahnya datar, tak terbaca.

Tanpa alasan… itu membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini."

Baekhyun terpaku pada tempatnya. Cengkramannya pada lengan Chanyeol perlahan terlepas, meninggalkan sebuah getaran yang tak berniat untuk Baekhyun sembunyikan.

"Kupikir kita baik-baik saja selama ini…"

Baekhyun tergagap ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tak mengerti ketika tubuhnya tak dapat berdiri tegak, ia nyaris limbung dan reflek Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah tapi Baekhyun mempertahankan posisi mereka disana. Matanya telah menganak sungai dan pipinya basah akan air mata.

"Tidakkah kau mencintai aku lagi, Yeol?" suara Baekhyun terdengar serak. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya pada masing-masing tubuhnya. Ia mencoba mematikan perasaan dalam keterdiamannya. Bola matanya sebisa mungkin menghindari Baekhyun, dan ia temukan sosok mungil lain di balik tubuh Baekhyun.

Bola mata Baekhyun bergulir mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol. Ia berbalik badan dan terhenyak pada tempatnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menggumankan nama sosok mungil itu dengan terkejut. Baekhyun tak cukup bodoh dengan situasi yang melingkupi dirinya kini.

Baekhyun tak tau apakah dirinya harus tertawa, ini konyol terlihat baginya.

"Sejak kapan kalian—" suara serak Baekhyun tercekat pada tenggorakannya. Baekhyun tak berniat membuat dirinya menyedihkan terlihat. Tungkainya lagi seperti tak bertulang, ia nyaris limbung kembali dan cepat-cepat menahan bobotnya pada dinding.

"Kurasa itu… pertengahan tahun lalu—" jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tak dapat mengendalikan diri lebih lama lagi. Mulutnya terbuka membiarkan desakan nafas sesak yang membelenggu dadanya sedari tadi.

"Kupikir kita baik-baik saja selama ini… kau bilang tugas kuliah membuatmu sibuk belakangan ini dan kau juga memintaku untuk fokus pada latihan. Kau berhenti menghubungiku sejak itu dan kupikir… semuanya masih berjalan seperti adanya." Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Aku bahkan tak berpikir jika inilah yang terjadi—"

Mata itu menatap Chanyeol dengan hancur.

Baekhyun merasa semuanya selesai. Keterdiaman Chanyeol nyatanya membuat ia semakin terluka. Empat tahun bersama… Chanyeol tak berniat memperbaiki itu semua.

Tertatih, Baekhyun bawa langkahnya menjauh dari sana. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menolehkan kepalanya sekedar melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, atau sekedar berharap jika ini hanyalah ilusi semata.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Baek." Chanyeol mengejarnya. Ia menahan Baekhyun untuk berhenti. Baekhyun tak peduli, ia lagi membawa langkahnya pergi menjauh dari perkarangan rumah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hendak menyambut tubuh Baekhyun, lagi ketika laki-laki itu seolah sempoyongan hendak jatuh. Tapi nyatanya semua itu hanya tertahan pada posisi masing-masing. Chanyeol memberi kode Kyungsoo untuk tetap tinggal sedang ia beranjak pergi mengejar Baekhyun.

…

Baekhyun tersandung sekali ketika ia melewati gerbang rumah Chanyeol. Tubuhnya limbung dan rumput disana menyambut dirinya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berseru meneriakkan nama laki-laki itu. Ia berlari cepat menghampirinya. "Baek kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol jelas mengacukan pertanyaan itu untuk kesehatan Baekhyun. Ia melihat banyak hal mengenai fisik laki-laki itu hari ini, dan Chanyeol tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia merasa khawatir.

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia menarik nafasnya beberapa kali seolah mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk sekedar berbicara. Bola matanya terlihat tak fokus. Bergerak lambat mengitari sekitarnya lalu terhenti pada rumput di bawahnya.

"Aku datang untuk mengatakan jika aku… keluar dari agensi hari ini. Ah, tidak… agensi yang memintaku untuk keluar." Suaranya masih terdengar serak.

"Baek—"

"Aku seharusnya berusaha lebih keras lagi agar dapat debut dan membuatmu bahagia."

Chanyeol termangu. Pernyataan itu mengenai ulu hatinya. Rasa bersalah menjalari dirinya.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti sejak dulu, lagipula kau tak benar menyukainya."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. _Itu benar. Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun menyukai hal itu._

 _Itu terdengar begitu mudah bagi Chanyeol._

Ia angkat wajahnya perlahan dan mencoba mencari paras Chanyeol. Itu terlihat buram, pandangannya tak fokus padahal mereka hanya terpaut tak lebih dari tiga puluh sentimeter.

Tak banyak yang Baekhyun ingat. Kecuali suara Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya dalam jumlah yang banyak, setelah itu semuanya hilang dalam ingatannya.

…

Baekhyun terbangun ketika ia rasakan tubuhnya melayang. Harum _parfume_ itu menyapa inderanya kemudian. Milik Sehun, adiknya Perlahan ia buka kelopak matanya. Buram masih terlihat.

"Terima kasih sudah menghubungiku, Chanyeol _hyung_ …" sayup-sayup ia dengan dengar suara Sehun. Sedikit ia memahami, tubuhnya tengah Sehun gendong kini. Perlahan Baekhyun menguatkan pelukannya pada leher adiknya itu. Sehun menyadarinya tapi bertingkah seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Langkahnya ia bawa keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu mengikuti ia dibelakang.

"Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Ada siratan nada khawatir disana.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ baik-baik saja." Sehun menjawab tanpa keraguan. Ia tak meninggalkan sekedar basa-basi ketika sampai di luar dan segera membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bawalah Baekhyun ke rumah sakit." Chanyeol mencegat Sehun ketika laki-laki itu akan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sehun menatap laki-laki itu lama. Lalu menarik nafasnya.

"Apa hubungan kalian telah berakhir?" Sehun bertanya. Nada bicaranya terdengar datar. Chanyeol sedikit terhenyak pada tempatnya. "Jangan sakiti _hyung_ ku lagi, Chanyeol. Dia telah banyak menderita karena dirimu."

Sehun menatap keterpakuan Chanyeol dengan kecut. Ia tak membuang waktu lebih lama disana. Segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan sebuah decitan ban bersama Chanyeol.

 _Dan semuanya terasa menyakitkan entah mengapa. Rasa bersalah kemudian menghantui._

…

 **Akhir Februari, 2014**

 _Spinocerebellar Degeneration Ataxia._

Baekhyun mengejanya beberapa kali untuk dapat membacanya dengan benar. Namanya begitu aneh dan sulit sekali untuk Baekhyun cerna.

"Ataxia adalah penyakit yang menyerang otak kecil dan tulang belakang dan menyebabkan gangguan pada syaraf motorik. Penderita akan kehilangan kendali terhadap syaraf-syaraf motoriknya secara bertahap, diawali dengan hal-hal sepele, tidak mampu menggerakkan saraf, terasa lunglai ketika berjalan, pada kondisi lain penderita akan merasa kesulitan untuk berbicara."

Pria berseragam dokter itu menatap Baekhyun dengan sendu. Ia mencoba menafsirkan segala hasil pemeriksaannya dengan bahasa paling mudah untuk Baekhyun pahami. Tadi tidak seperti itu, Baekhyun malah semakin kebingungan di tempatnya.

Ia hendak meraih kertas yang dokter itu berikan untuknya di atas meja, dan taunya ia tak mampu melakukan hal itu. Pria yang menjadi dokter di depannya itu secara sigap mendekatkan kertas itu pada Baekhyun. Laki-laki menghabiskan beberapa detik waktunya untuk membaca retetan kalimat yang tertulis disana. Itu semakin membinggungkan dengan bahasa istilah dimana-mana.

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih. Kepalanya ia dongakkan agar bertemu pandang dengan dokternya.

"Aku dengan menyesal mengatakan jika masih belum ada pengobatan yang efektif untuk Ataxia, Baekhyun." Nada menyesal terdengar. Baekhyun seolah berdengung menangkap kalimat itu.

Baekhyun benar tak tau harus seperti apa. Otaknya terasa kosong. Ia bahkan tak tau harus seperti apa bersikap… dunianya ia tau selesai disini.

 _Segalanya._

Ia takkan bisa masuk ke dalam ruang tari lagi untuk memperbaiki nilainya. Ke ruang vocal untuk mengembangkan kemampuan bernyanyinya… Baekhyun bahkan takkan bisa debut. _Ia takkan bisa membuat Chanyeol bahagia karena dirinya._

…

 **April, 2014**

Chanyeol menatap penuh keraguan pada gedung tinggi apartement di depannya kini. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah kotak—berisikan barang-barang Baekhyun yang tertinggal di tempatnya. Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun masih memerlukan barang-barang itu, hanya saja –mungkin- tak ingin bertemu dengannya sekedar untuk meminta barangnya kembali.

Chanyeol memaklumi hal itu.

Langkahnya ia bawa memasuki gedung itu kemudian. Ia menuju lift yang akan membawanya pada lantai dimana Baekhyun tinggal.

Itu masih siang, nyaris akan memasuki waktu petang dan Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun sedang berada di kantor agensinya, seperti biasa. Ah, bodoh! Chanyeol merutuk seorang diri. Baekhyun sudah keluar dari agensi.

Bel pada sisi pintu ia tekan perlahan. Dua kali dan daun pintu itu pun terbuka.

Ada Sehun dibalik pintu sana. Kedua pandangan laki-laki tinggi itu bertemu. Sehun terkejut, hanya sesaat dan ia kembali memasang raut wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Oh, Chanyeol _hyung_?" Sehun menyapanya berbasa-basi. Ia tersenyum canggung dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan kikuk. "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Apa Baekhyun ada?" Chanyeol balik melempar tanya, ia tak sadar atas apa yang baru saja ia ujarkan. Chanyeol seolah tersedak lirunya sendiri. Merendam malunya, Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyerahkan kotak di tangannya kemudian.

"Apa ini?" Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Barang Baekhyun. Aku ingin mengembalikan barang miliknya yang tertinggal di tempatku."

Sehun berbalik melempar pandangan tak terbaca pada wajahnya. Ia tak bertanya lebih jauh dan menerimanya.

"Aku akan memberikannya nanti." Ucap Sehun kemudian.

Chanyeol seharusnya beranjak dari sana, seperti seharusnya ia lakukan. Tapi tidak, ia masih mematung bodoh pada tempatnya dan lagi Sehun melihat itu dengan aneh.

"Aku tak ingat jika memiliki barangku pada Baekhyun. Jikapun ada, katakan pada Baekhyun untuk tak mengembalikannya padaku."

"Aku akan menyampaikannya."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya kemudian. Ia pun tak mengerti mengapa masih saja bertahan pada tempatnya kini.

"Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" kemudian kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja. Chanyeol terlihat terkejut akan kalimatnya sedang Sehun menanggapinya dengan lagi raut tak terbaca.

"Tentu Baekhyun _hyung_ baik-baik saja."

"Itu bagus." Chanyeol mengangguk seorang diri. "Baiklah sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sehun mengangukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol telah mengambil langkahnya dan berbalik pergi dari sana—

"Sehun mengapa lama?"

—ketika suara itu menghampiri indera pendengaranya.

Langkah Chanyeol sontak terhenti. Dadanya berdegup sekali.

"Es krimnya sudah mulai cair." Lagi suara itu terdengar.

"Maaf _hyung_. Ayo kita makan es krimnya sekarang."

Chanyeol segera berbalik badan. Disana, ia temukan sosok mungil itu kembali.

"Baekhyun…"

Gumanan pelan itu seolah sampai pada si pemilik nama. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada satu titik… dan kedua pasang _iris_ itu bertemu. _Kembali, terhempas pada masa lalu. Rindu kemudian membuncah._

"Chan-Yeol?" bibir mungil itu bergerak tanpa suara mengeja nama miliknya.

…

 **Oktober, 2013**

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya ketika ia dapati Chanyeol berada di depan rumahnya. Ia terkejut dan menghampiri laki-laki tinggi itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau sudah pulang?" Chanyeol balik melempar Tanya. Ia turun dari motornya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ya, katakan."

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu. Ia menatap Kyungsoo lekat dan lawan bicaranya itu dengan sabar menunggu.

"Aku akan pergi ke Beijing dalam waktu dekat ini." Chanyeol memulai. "Mungkin untuk waktu yang lama." Sambungnya lagi.

"Mengapa kau memberitauku?"

Ya, mengapa Chanyeol memberitau Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya sekedar teman. Tidak akrab dan hanya bertukar nomor ponsel. Kadang-kadang menghabiskan makan siang bersama jika Baekhyun mengajak serta.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Kyungsoo. Ini… mengenai Baekhyun."

Bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak pelan dan sedikit banyak mengubah ekspresi miliknya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tak tau kapan Baekhyun akan debut atau berapa lama dia akan bertahan menjadi _trainee._ Itu bukan masalah sebenarnya. Baekhyun sudah menjalaninya selama tiga tahun ini dan kupikir ia ingin menyerah…"

"…"

"Bagaimanapun Baekhyun ikut audisi karena aku yang memaksanya. Rasanya kejam sekali jika aku pergi sedang Baekhyun harus menjalani semua ini sendiri."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Aku ingin memberinya pilihan." Tukas Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit ragu. Sekali lagi ia dalami paras Kyungsoo di depannya. "Jadilah kekasihku, Kyungsoo."

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka sedang bola matanya membola seolah akan keluar dari tengkoraknya.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah berpura-pura. Ini akan berakhir ketika Baekhyun mengambil pilihannya."

"Mengapa aku? Aku tak bisa melakukan hal ini." Kyungsoo menolaknya. "Maaf Chanyeol." Langkah kakinya ia bawa menuju gerbang rumahnya. Lelaki tinggi yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu dengan cepat meraih lengannya dan menghadang jalan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya meminta ini sekali Kyungsoo. Tidakkah kau lihat seperti apa berat tanggungan yang harus Baekhyun jalani? Dia takkan bisa debut walaupun menjalani _training_ beberapa tahun lagi."

"Kalau begitu katakan secara langsung padanya untuk berhenti." Suara Kyungsoo mulai meninggi.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pengecut." Lirihan itu membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak. "Aku bahkan tak memiliki muka untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi, aku membuat dirinya menderita selama ini lalu bagaimana mungkin aku meminta dirinya berhenti sekarang? Tiga tahun miliknya sia-sia terbuang."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Chanyeol terlihat frustasi. Rambutnya ia acak sekali.

"Setidaknya… jika Baekhyun ingin tetap debut, dia akan debut karena keinginannya sendiri, bukan karena aku."

"Kau akan menyakitinya Chanyeol." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan. "Baekhyun mungkin akan membencimu…"

"Seharusnya memang seperti adanya."

…

 **April, 2014**

Chanyeol terpaku pada kusen pintu. Ribuan kata yang ia kuasai menghilang dari lidahnya. Benda lunak itu terasa kelu, tak dapat ia pergunakan sebagaimana mestinya. Matanya sedari tadi terasa panas, pelupuknya membendung air mata yang hendak keluar.

Chanyeol kacau. Dirinya tak tau harus seperti apa bersikap. Semuanya terlalu mustahil baginya.

Tapi seperti itulah adanya.

Baekhyun berdiri memunggungi dirinya. Gerakan tangannya terlihat lambat mengumpulkan satu per satu barang milik Chanyeol yang ia kumpulkan pada satu kotak. Itu banyak sekali dan Chanyeol tak ingat jika barangnya tertinggal cukup banyak disana.

Beberapa dari barang itu terjatuh ketika Baekhyun tak mampu meraihnya dengan baik. Kakinya terlihat bergetar karena berdiri terlalu lama. Ia limbung kemudian, sama seperti terakhir kali Chanyeol lihat.

Laki-laki itu bergerak dengan cepat. Ia menangkap tubuh kurus Baekhyun dengan baik dan sebuah desahan kelegaan berhembus dari bibirnya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." Ia berbicara tergagap. Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tak sempat ia lakukan… Chanyeol telah memeluk erat dirinya.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan Chanyeol menangis pada bahunya.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitauku?" isakan Chanyeol terdengar. Suara beratnya terdengar mengerikan. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun… aku—bagaimana bisa…" Chanyeol meraung meluapkan emosi membuncah dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun terisak kecil. Tangannya yang bergetar ia coba menapak pada punggung Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Lirih Baekhyun. "Ini sudah lama terjadi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini."

Chanyeol lagi mendekap tubuh kurus itu erat. Ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati dengan kalap. Memaki dirinya dan berpikir untuk mati saja pada tempatnya.

Bagaimanapun manusia berakal sepertinya masih bisa bernafas bebas seperti ini. Ia tak hanya memberikan pesakitas untuk Baekhyun, ia seolah memberikan bom waktu dengan kata munafik akan pilihan. _Pada kenyataannya ada rasa lelah dan … bosan yang Chanyeol rasakan untuk hubungan mereka._

Sedang disampingnya Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian dalam hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian. Ia menatap hancur mantan kekasihnya itu dan tak sanggup untuk bertahan disana. Ia usap aliran yang membasahi pipi tirus Baekhyun.

"Aku…" lirihan Baekhyun kembali terdengar. "Aku menyesal tak dapat… debut Chanyeol. Maaf…"

Hati Chanyeol mencolos, bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu masih peduli tentang debut bodoh itu. "Baekhyun…" Chanyeol meraung.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lagi. "Aku ingin sekali debut." Bisiknya.

…

Sehun membiarkan Chanyeol tinggal malam itu. Baekhyun bilang ini akan menjadi kali terakhir dan Sehun pun meninggalkan keduanya di apartement.

Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menceritakan banyak hal ketika itu. Ia mendengarkan dengan baik sembari ingatannya ia bawa kembali pada masa lalu.

Ia sadar jika tak memiliki banyak kenangan manis ketika bersama Chanyeol dulu. Kecuali ketika mereka pada masa-masa sekolah dulu dan sebelum Baekhyun menjadi _trainee_ sedang Chanyeol menjadi mahasiswa.

Baekhyun tak berkuliah dan berpikir untuk mengambilnya nanti ketika ia bisa debut. Tidak muluk-muluk, Baekhyun ingin mendalami keinginannya untuk menciptakan lagu. Tapi mengingat kondisinya sekarang, Baekhyun memilih untuk mengganti keinginannya yang lain.

Misal, kembali mandiri dan dapat melakukan segalanya sendiri.

…

Beijing sudah tak lagi menjadi pilihan. Chanyeol memutus untuk berada disini, tetap disini bersama Baekhyun… ia berkeinginan seperti itu.

"Besok aku akan berangkat ke Vancouver, Chanyeol."

 _Tapi keinginan itu terpatahkan. Sama seperti apa yang sempat ia lakukan dulu._

"Kris bilang disana ada dokter yang bisa menerapkan terapi khusus untuk penderita Ataxia. Aku ingin kesana untuk mencobanya."

 _Setidaknya masih ada harapan._

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak tau."

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Usapan tangan besar Chanyeol pada rambut kusamnya terasa menenangkan.

 _Itu bukan cinta. Itu hanya rasa kasihan juga rasa penyesalan yang tertinggal. Semuanya terlihat jelas. Bagaimanapun rasanya tetap ia bergetar._

Baekhyun lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan menunggu," katanya. Chanyeol menatap dirinya tak mengerti. "Menunggu akan menghambat waktu, itu akan terasa lebih lama dari semestinya."

 _Dan lagi… aku takkan kembali Chanyeol, takkan pernah. Dan takkan bisa…_

…

 **Incheon, 26 November 2016**

Suara roda koper yang bergesekan dengan ubin lantai turut menemani langkah kaki Chanyeol yang berjalan tenang. Incheon masih sibuk seperti terakhi yang ia lihat. Tak jauh berbeda keadaannya. Seoul memasuki musim gugur. Daun maple berwarna merah mempesona menyebar nyaris di trotoar di luar sana.

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri memperhatikan hal itu dan mengulas senyum pada bibirnya.

Ia rindu.

Sudah dua tahun ia tak pulang.

Dan hari ini disilah ia.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya kemudian. Jam tiga memasuki petang. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan membuka aplikasi Line.

Satu _id_ yang selalu menjadi daftar teratas pada aplikasi miliknya, Chanyeol buka dan mulai mengetikkan sebuah pesan disana.

 _~Aku baru saja sampai Incheon, Baek.~_ Tulisnya. Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya kembali setelah itu. Ia menghentikan sebuah taksi dan mengatakan alamat rumahnya.

Ponselnya bergetar, satu balasan ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun.

 _~Apa perjalananmu menyenangkan?~_

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya seorang diri, _~Cukup menyenangkan, bagaimana denganmu? Kita akan bertemu hari ini bukan?~_

Chanyeol menurunkan kaca taksi dan mulai menikmati sapuan angin musim gugur yang membelai wajahnya.

 _~Kau pasti lelah. Ayo bertemu besok, Chanyeol.~_

 _~Baiklah. Aku akan melihatmu esok, Baek.~_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya setelah itu. Esok akan terasa begitu lama baginya.

…

Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya kembali di sekolahnya dulu. Ini akhir pekan, dan sekolah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa yang berada di ruang klub masing-masing—klub olahraga lebih mendominasi—selebihnya kosong.

Chanyeol berkeliling sembari nada nostalgia dalam ingatannya. Koridor, tangga, kelas, lapangan _indoor_ basket juga ruang musik. Chanyeol merindukan itu semua, terlebih dua tempat terakhir. Lapangan basket itu masih terlihat sama seperti dulu. Lantainya terlihat lebih baru dan cat dindingnya juga.

Chanyeol mengambil satu bola basket kemudian dan memainkannya. Ia _drible_ bola oren itu beberapa kali sebelum ia masukkan ke dalam keranjang. Masuk. Tepat seperti biasa.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum pulas.

Chanyeol tak menyadari ketika ada sepasang langkah kaki lain memasuki lapangan itu. Sosok tubuh tinggi dengan raut wajah datar yang selalu terpasang—

"Chanyeol _hyung_ …"

—wajah tak asing dengan suara yang tak asing pula.

Chanyeol sontak menoleh. Ia menciptakan kerutan pada keningnya.

"Sehun?" matanya celingukkan pada sisi lain. Tapi Sehun menjadi satu-satunya yang datang… _tanpa Baekhyun._

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia mengabaikan bola basket itu begitu saja dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Sehun.

"Baekhyun hyung _tidak bisa datang_ _hyung._ Dia memintaku mengantikannya menemuimu disini."

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka sedang raut wajahnya menampakkan air wajah kecewa. Dua tahun ia menunggu untuk ini dan… Chanyeol tak dapat memahami jika penantiannya berubah sia-sia.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol lagi bertanya.

"Baekhyun _hyung sedang sakit_." Jawab Sehun.

"Apa dia di rumah sakit sekarang?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Apa dia berada di apartemen?"

Sehun lagi menggeleng. Sesuatu yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya—yang luput Chanyeol perhatikan— ia berikan kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ menitipkan ini untukmu." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol menatap kotak kecil yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Ia menatapnya tak berniat sedang pikirannya di penuhi akan ketidakhadiran laki-laki mungil itu.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ mengatakan maaf tak bisa menemuimu juga… mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu _hyung_."

Chanyeol tergugu pada tempatnya. Sehun melihat itu dengan kasihan. Ia menarik langkahnya setelah itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam keterpakuan dirinya.

Tangannya tak tau mengapa bergetar ketika ia hendak membuka kotak itu. Sederhana terlihat dan ia mendapati sebuah kertas terlipat di dalam sana.

Dengan hati-hati ia membukanya,

 _ **Chanyeol selamat ulang tahun! Ah, aku malu sekali harus menulis surat seperti ini. Tapi aku juga tak cukup berani mengatakannya secara langsung, aku jadi serba salah.**_

 _ **Aku mencoba memulai penggalan lirik minggu lalu dan aku menyelesaikannya kemarin. Ini hanya merupakan kalimat acak saja dengan note piano seadanya. Sebenarnya pada pesta kelulusanmu kemarin, aku ingin menyanyikan ini secara khusus. Maaf aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk itu.**_

 _ **Bagaimanapun selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol. Jika tidak sibuk, dengarkan laguku ya.**_

Chanyeol memeriksa kotak ditangannya kembali dan menemukan sebuah kartu memori disana. Ia meraihnya dengan cepat lalu memasangkan benda kecil itu pada ponselnya. Hanya ada satu folder rekaman suara.

Chanyeol menekan tombol putar.

Dentingan suara piano terdengar sebagai pembukaan. Lembut. Kemudian… suara yang selalu menjadi favoritenya pun terdengar.

 **So easily, with harsh words, you put scars in my heart**

 _(Sangat mudah, dengan kata-kata kasar kau menempatkan luka di hatiku)_

 **Without even saying sorry again I'm comforting myself**

 _(tanpa mengatakan maaf sekali lagi aku menghibur diriku)_

 **Always nervous if you're gonna leave me, I just want you to stay**

 _(selalu gugup jika kau akan meninggalkanku, aku hanya ingin kau tinggal)_

Suara merdu itu membawa Chanyeol jauh, rasanya seperti hari lalu.

 **In your expressionless face that's getting more and more**

 _(dalam wajah tanpa ekspresimu yang semakin kusam dan kusam)_

 **I whisper to the mirror, let's slowly let this go, you take me for granted**

 _(aku berbisik pada cermin, ayo kita biarkan ini pergi, kau membawaku untuk mengabulkan)_

 **But that's you, but still stay with me**

 _(tapi itulah dirimu, tapi tetaplah tinggal bersamaku)_

 **This sad melody remesmbles you it makes me cry**

 _(melodi sedih ini menyerupaimu itu membuatku menangis)_

 **Your scent is a sweet felony**

 _(aromamu adalah kejahatan yang manis)_

 **I hate you so much but I love you**

 _(aku sangat membencimu tapi aku mencintaimu)_

Apapun membuat dirinya rindu. Ingatan terdahulu mereka membuat ia tersenyum. Tak bertahan lama dan rasa sesak memenuhi dirinya kemudian.

 **Before the dark night traps me in**

 _(sebelum gelap malam menjebakku)_

 **Don't leave me, do you still love me?**

 _(jangan tinggalkan aku, apakah kau masih mencintaku?)_

 **If you feel the same, don't leave me today**

 _(jika kau merasakan hal yang sama, jangan pergi hari ini)_

 **Don't ask why it has to be you, just stay with me…**

 _(jangan tanya mengapa itu harus dirimu, hanya saja tetap tinggal bersamaku)_

Chanyeol membekap mulutnya sendiri. Aliran matanya membasahi pipinya. Membanjiri wajahnya bersamaan dengan isakan dalam dada yang menyesakkan terasa.

 **There's nothing more I want now**

 _(tak ada yang lebih dari yang aku inginkan sekarang)_

 **I can't even tell if my heart is beating**

 _(aku bahkan tak tau apakah jantungku berdetak)_

 **Rather than forceful conversations with other**

 _(bukan percakapan berisik dengan orang lain)_

 **I'd rather be in awkward silence with you**

 _(aku lebih suka berada dalam keheningan canggung bersamamu)_

Chanyeol tak mampu menahan dirinya. Semuanya bercampur dan menghasilkan melodi aneh untuknya. Isakannya berdengung memenuhi lapangan itu.

 **So stay, wherever that maybe**

 _(jadi tinggallah, dimanapun itu)_

 **Sometimes, when darkness comes, I'll be your fire**

 _(kadang-kadang, saat kegelapan datang, aku akan menjadi api)_

 **In this world that is a lie that only truth, it's you**

 _(didunia ini adalah sebuah kebohongan, satu-satunya kebenaran, itulah dirimu)_

 **This a letter from me to you**

 _(ini surat dariku untukmu)_

 **I don't expect a lot right know**

 _(Aku tak berharap banyak sekarang)_

 **Just stay with me**

 _(hanya tinggallah bersamaku)_

Rekaman itu masih berputar. Baekhyun tak lagi berucap. Hanya helaan nafasnya yang terdengar. Rekamannya masih belum berakhir.

" _ **Park Chanyeol selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu… ayo kita hidup bersama sampai ribuan tahun, bagaimana menurutmu? Dan semoga kau suka lagunya Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Kekasihmu… Byun Baekhyun."**_

… **.**

 **Seoul, 6 Mei 2014**

Buliran air matanya jatuh. Itu mungkin akan menjadi kali terakhir. Ruang putih dan langit-langit polos akan menjadi pemandangannya yang terakhir.

Bola matanya yang tak fokus bergerak mengitar kelopaknya. _Satu-satunya yang masih dapat ia lakukan._

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dengan tenang. Ini terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada ia melakukan audisi pertamanya. Baekhyun merasa siap. _Ia siap untuk menemui Tuhan. Pada tanggal yang sama Tuhan melepasnya ke dunia, juda pada tanggal yang sama pula… Baekhyun kembali ke pelukannya._

Dan semuanya terasa lebih ringan setelah itu. Kaku tubuhnya tak lagi terasa. Ia seolah melayang dan bebannya tak terasa setitik pun.

 _Ibu ayah di surga…_

 _Kris dan Sehun, saudaraku sayang…_

 _Kekasihku Chanyeol, pria-ku, belahan jiwaku…_

 _Selamat tinggal…_

Dan kelopak matanya perlahan tertutup. Menenggelamkan mutiara hitam _irisnya_. dan desahan nafas ringan yang menutup di usia 22 tahun. _Satu malaikat Tuhan itu, Byun Baekhyun… telah pergi._

…

 **Nama:** Byun BaekHyun

 **Jenis Kelamin:** Laki-laki

 **Tempat Kelahiran:** Seoul

 **Tanggal Lahir:** 6 Mei 1992

 **Tanggal Kematian:** 6 Mei 2014

Meninggalkan wasiat berupa sikap sukarelanya, mendonorkan organ hidup miliknya: Ginjal, Hati, Pankreas, Jantung dan Kornea Mata yang ia tujukan untuk siapapun yang membutuhkan.

* * *

 **FIN THE END TAMAT SELESAI BUBAR**

* * *

 **Catatan:** 8k word + yang selesai dalam satu hari! Itu rekor baru aku btw lol ini super dadakan sebenarnya dan semoga hasilnya ga dadakan ya wkwkwk

Dan fic ini special untuk meramaikan ulang tahun Park Chanyeol kita tersayang yang ke 24 (25 umur Korea)

#HappyChanyeolDay

#HappyBirthdayParkChanyeol

#Happy24thChanyeol


End file.
